wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Euriale Nagay
"Boisz się mnie? Niepotrzebnie, jestem wojowniczką Krwawego Boga, dam ci szybką śmierć" - Euriale Nagay do swojej przyszłej ofiary. 'Euriale Nagay '- to oddana Khornowi wojowniczka z nieznanej nikomu rasy wężopodobnych istot, podobna nieco do Laerów. Nikt nie wie skąd dokładnie pochodzi. Ona i jej córki zostały wyzwolone przez Etogaura Kanzela z rąk mrocznych eldarów podczas jednej z wojen w światach Sabbat. Gdy Kanzel został zabity przez Esteracha w honorowym pojedynku, Euriale poprzysiągła mu lojalność aż do śmierci, jego lub swojej. Wojowniczka musi być istotą dość starą o czym świadczą chociażby jej zdolności, jakich nie można nabyć w skutek czytania podręczników. Skuteczność z jaką wojowniczka dowodzi armią stoi na bardzo wysokim poziomie a jej zmysł strategiczny jest często wykorzystywany. Wywołało to pewną zazdrość Parsfiwala który uchodził za najlepszego stratega w armii (zaraz po głównym dowódcy). Raven próbował ustalić ile Nagay ma lat, jednak noszone przez nią artefakty Khorna skutecznie chronią ją przed zabiegami takimi jak czytanie w myślach. Chociaż za tym nie przepada od pewnego czasu zdecydowała się zacząć nosić napierśnik, chroniący ją nieco lepiej od jej naturalnej ochorny. Euriale istotą dość dziwną, niektórzy powiedzieliby przerażającą. Para żółtych, skrzących się gadzich oczu, dodaje upiornego wrażenia jej trupio-bladej twarzy i złowieszczemu, wrecz demonicznemu uśmiechowi. Rude niedługie włosy są wykle ukryte pod czymś na kształt korony. Niektórzy mówią że świadczy to o pozycji wojowniczki w jej własnej rasie. Kobieta posiada sześć ramion a dwa z nich są już w stanie siłą dorównać Astartes. Nie jest tajemnicą, że władca czaszkowego tronu był dla niej bardzo chojny. Klatka piersiowa, cały przód ciała, podbrzusze jak i cały "spód" ciałą pokryty jest panerzem z wytrzymałych białych łusek, które działają niczym prawdziwy pancerz. Na plecach i reszcie ciała przyjmują one kolor pomarańczowy i są pokryte różnymi regularnymi wzorami. Od pasa w dół ciało kobiety zostało zmienione w długi ogon (lub zawsze nim było). Chociaż od ogona do głowy jej ciało ma w sumie grubo ponad cztery metry. Tutaj dochodzimy też do zdolności jakie posiada Nagay. Chociaż jak na prawdziwą wojowniczka Khorna przystało, stroni ona od innej broni dystansowej niż ręczna (np pistolety), nie znaczy że nie potrafi się nią posługiwać. Wielkim zaskoczeniem dla wojsk Imperialnych było gdy wężowa wojowniczka wpadała na pole bitwy masakrując przeciwników przy użyciu ciężkiego boltera trzymanego w czterech rękach, jednocześnie broniąc się od dwoma pozostałymi rękoma przed atakami wręcz. W czasie walki polega jednak głównie na swoich sześciu zakrzywionych, plugawych ostrzach, które przy kontakcie z tkanką, powodują pieczenie i potworny ból. Nie jest to jednak żadna plaga Nurgla. W zasadzie sama właścicielka nie wie czemu tak sie dzieje. Kolejną skuteczną bronią jest jej ogon, który może być wykorzystywany na wiele sposobów. Jednym z nich jest owinięcie się wokół przeciwnika i zmiażdżenie jego narządów wewnętrznych, innym razem użyje ona umieszczonego na końcu ogona, ostrego jak sztylet, długiego kolca jadowego. Nie jest to jednak zwykły jad. Trafiona nim osoba nie umiera ale w potwornych mękach zmienia się (głównie psychicznie) we wściekłą niosącą śmierć i praktycznie niewrażliwą na ból bestie. Chociaż nie brak jej arsenału nie należy też lekceważyć jej siły. Euriale jest w stanie bez trudu skręcić komu kark, czy przetrącić kręgosłup (chociaż do tego musi użyć sporej siły). W ostateczności w walce może też polegać na swoich pazurach, które chociaż nie są szczególnie długie to w zupełności wystarczą by rozerwać gardło oponenta. Jej ostatnią i najnowszą bronią jest kryształ wtopiony w korone. Otrzymała do od Ravena, czarodzieja krwi, również walczącego u boku Esteracha. Pozwala on z bardzo bliskiej odległości przejąć kontrolę nad umysłem wroga. Jest to jednak zdolność dość problematyczna. Cel musi być unieruchomiony (do czego zwykle przydaje się ogon) i przez pewien czas być wystawiony na bezpośrednie działanie kryształu a ponieważ Euriale nie jest psioniczką musi do tego wypowiedzieć odpowiednie zaklęcie. Cały ten teatrzyk jest jednak warty zachodu gdyż otrzymuje ona wtedy bezwzględnie posłusznego jej sługe. Kryształ znacznie lepiej sprawdza się przeciwko mężczyzną chociaż na kobiety też działa. Do tego jej wężowe ciało daje wojowniczce sporą mobilność i szybkość a standardowe skurcze mięśni dają jej zdolność oddawania naprawde dalekich skoków, co w połączeniu z umiejętnym użyciem ogona (który bez problemu utrzyma reszte ciała) daje jej sporą przewagę na polu bitwy. Dysponuje również zdolnością do bardzo szybkiego leczenia swoich ran. Szybkiego czyli nie miesiąc tylko tydzień w "szpitalnym łóżku" (w "" bo nie ma łóżek na nią pasujących i zwykle opiekują się nią wtedy jej córki). Jednakże Nagay ma pewną specyficzną cechę wśród wojowników Chaosu. Jest perfekcjonistką a za swój główny cel obrała sobie zdolność jak najskuteczniejszego i jak najszybszego odbierania życia przeciwnikowi. W pojęciu wielu wyznawców Khorna zwykłe zarżnięcie przeciwnika to dość szybka śmierć jednak nie dla niej. Euriale skupia się w swej walce na zadawaniu ciosów idealnych w serce, rdzeń kręgowy czy inne części ciała, których trafienie będzie śmiertelne. Często rozcina ona też przeciwnikó na pół, na ukos lub po prostu pozbawia głów. Nie zbiera też ona jak wszyscy głów czy rąk pokonanych wrogów. Zamiast tego zbiera ich nieśmiertelniki, medale, czy w przypadku Astartes kawałki skóry. Nie obnosi się z nimi jednak jak to heretycy mają w zwyczaju. Zamiast tego zbiera je w swojej kwaterze, tworząc chorą mozaike pamiątek po pokonanych wrogach. Zwyczaj ten przejęła najprawdopodoniej z kultu krwi, który bardzo ceni i szanuje, chociaż dobrze wie że nie może do niego należeć. Wojowczniczki owej sekty dobrze znają ją Euriale i często dołaczają do niej w czasie misji. Jednak Euriale nie jest wojowniczką idealną. Spore rozmiary i fakt że nie może ona nosić pancerza na ogon, gdyż zbyt ograniczałby on ruchy wystawiają ją na poważne zagrożenie. Ogon nie jest wszakże mniej wrażliwy od innych części ciała a jego poważne uszkodzenie niesie znacznie gorsze konsekwencje niż utrata nogi przez człowieka. Jak każdemu zdarza jej się też przecenić swoje możliwości co było jednym z powodów pojmania jej przez mrocznych eldarów. Jej chęć do jak najlepszego odbierania życia też bywa problematyczna w chwilach kiedy wojowniczka odsłania się na atak wroga licząc na swój refleks. Wtedy dochodzi tu do wyścigu czyje ostrze dosięgnie szybciej przeciwnika, przez co nie raz zdarzało się jej odnieść rany. Przez długi czas nie używała też ochrony innej niż swoja łuska w przekonaniu że jest to wystarczająca ochrona. Oberwanie odłamkiem, przez który o mało nie zginęła, znacznie zmienił jej podejście do pancerzy. Chociaż wobec przeciwników a nawet niektórych ludzi Nagay to prawdziwa diablica i mordercza psychopatka to zarówno dla swoich córek jak i wielu innych osób jest istotą wyrozumiałą i opiekuńczą. Stara się jak nalepiej przygotować swoje wojowniczki do nadchodzących walk i przekazuje im swoją sporą wiedzą. Zasada ta nie tyczy się tylko jej dzieci, wielu żołnierzy paktu prosi ją o rady i pomoc w kwestii walki. Do wyjątków nie należą też kultyski krwi czy wysocy rangą oficerowie paktu tacy jak chociażby Angar, który nie mógł pojąć jak wojowniczka może sobie radzić z walką sześcioma mieczami podczas gdy jemu trudno jest walczyć dwoma. Nagay jest więc nie tylko wojowniczką ale i nauczycielką. Przez takie podejście wielu uważa ją za słabą i niegodną miana wojownika Khorna. Szybko zmieniają zdanie gdy wkracza ona na pole walki. Podsumowując Euriale Nagay to potężna wojowniczka, posiadająca cały wachlarz zabójczych zdolności i tylko głupiec by ją zlekceważył. Chociaż jest dobrym strategiem nie przepada za siedzeniem w sztabie i zamiast tego woli przebywać na polu bitwy osobiście prowadząc wojska do walki i odbierać przeciwnikom życie na różne sposoby. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Etogaur Esterach Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Saga Serpentoidów Kategoria:Kobiety